memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Prodigal Daughter (episode)
Sequel Could this episode be considered a sequel (in a sense) to since it continues the Bilby family storyline (kind of how is a sequel to ). Perhaps added to Background Information? --Cinder 06:19, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :Went ahead and added it. :) --Cinder 20:14, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Worf Does Worf appear in this episode at all? I don't recall seeing him. If he isn't, it means he doesn't appear from the opening moments of until the middle of . -- Tough Little Ship 17:18, 23 November 2006 (UTC) :I just watched the episode and then rescanned it after reading your question, and I didn't see Worf. --Cinder 06:12, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Picture Does anyone have a picture of Ezri from this episode?? If so, I need it before Saturday. – Lunakeet 17:41, 11 July 2007 (UTC) : 165|screens from the episode}} --Bp 17:53, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Trans-sonic Drill I just noticed, the Trans-sonic Drill O'Brien is seen working on in this episode bears a striking resemblance to the safe that Morn's 1000 bricks of gold-pressed latinum was delivered in in "Who Mourns for Morn?" Is this worth noting anywhere? --Lukeonia1 04:44, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :We could note it on the page for that item, but only if we have solid proof that it was the same prop.--31dot 11:26, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Funny Detail Near the beginning, when Bashir is talking to Sisko in his office, at one point it looks like O'Brien walks right past the door. Does anyone have any info on this? :Info on what? O'Brien was probably just moving from one station to another. I don't think its anything more than that.--31dot 21:23, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::Right after Bashir finishes saying "And since it isn't a Federation world, Starfleet doesn't have any jurisdiction there.", a man that could be O'Brien does walk past. He looks a little too tall and thin to me, though I'm not sure. 31dot, this is during the conversation that O'Brien is missing, and wouldn't just be a nitpick, but screw with the entire premise of the episode, if it was him. 01:33, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :::I just rewatched the scene after reading the above, and it's not O'Brien -- it's just another Starfleet crewmember who has the same colour hair (only not quite as curly). If you freeze-frame you can see that his nose is not quite the same shape as O'Brien's, either. 15:05, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Removed :References to the Australasian region of Earth include New Sydney, Timor II and the bilby - possibly named for the capital of the Australian State of New South Wales, the South-East Asian island (or ocean) to the north-west of the Australian city of Darwin, and a marsupial native to the Australian deserts. This isn't relevant to the episode unless it can be cited with a reference.--31dot 11:30, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Then I expect you'll also be removing a similar reference from the article on New Berlin? I don't remember the origin of its name mentioned on screen. New Berlin. :Aside from the trivia value, I added these references to the article because they imply the area was initially colonised by Human, or at least Federation, interests, which have now been infiltrated by Orion Syndicate operatives. If we use a little common sense we know what New Berlin was named for. I could accept similar a reference on the New Sydney page, but the rest is highly speculative- and the reference shouldn't be on this page. That's what we have articles for. 31dot (talk) 16:57, December 8, 2013 (UTC)